charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Mitchell
Henry Mitchell is the husband of Paige Matthews and a parole officer of the San Francisco Police Department. Biography Early life Little is known about Henry prior to his first encounter with Paige Matthews, other than that he grew up in foster homes. Because the social agency kept moving him around whenever he got close to someone, he developed a fear of opening up to other people, including Paige. But later, he learns to overcome that fear. Meeting Paige He appears in Season 8 of Charmed as a parole officer who looked after a teenage boy identified as Speed, who also happened to be Paige's future-whitelighter charge (Battle of the Hexes). Initially they butted heads on what to do with Speed, but had found themselves attracted to each other and as time went on, they began dating. Paige first used her healing powers on Henry after he was shot in an attempted armed robbery, because her love to him was so strong (Payback's A Witch) it awakened the power. She revealed her Charmed legacy to him soon after that, a revelation he took rather well - while he was certainly confused about aspects of Paige's life as a witch, he never became afraid of her. Henry later dueled against the witch Simon Marks for Paige's affections, standing firm despite the wallop he took from Marks and telling him that he truly cares for Paige whereas Simon just wanted a trophy wife. Taking advantage of the distraction that came when Paige finally intervened, he managed to punch Simon out, proudly carrying the wounds of battle instead of accepting Paige's healing. The scars would heal on their own. He proposed to her at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge soon after (The Last Temptation of Christy). Paige and Henry finally wed in the Halliwell Manor with their close family and friends present (Engaged And Confused). After their wedding, Paige began to feel like she was losing herself because she loved Henry too much, so she asked her sister Phoebe Halliwell's cupid, Coop, for help. Coop put Paige inside Henry's head in order to get them closer. During this time, Henry could channel Paige's powers. He did this by putting out his hand and saying "vial", thus orbing a potion vial Billie Jenkins was carrying to himself. Future years They later had twin girls, Tamora and Kat and a boy named Henry Jr.. Though he continued to look after his parolees, he also continued to make time to look after their children so that Paige could help other future whitelighters and witches. Temporary Powers When Paige was feeling lost in the marriage, she went to Coop for assistance. Coop transported Paige inside Henry's head in order to help them figure out their problems. During this time, Henry was able to channel Paige's powers of orbing and telekinetic orbing, but was unable to cast a Power of Three spell with Piper and Phoebe. File:HenryOrbing.jpg|Paige inside Henry's head Orbing him to the manor File:HenryTelekineticOrbing.jpg|Paige teaches Henry how to use her power whilst she's inside his head. Notable family members *Paige Matthews - Wife *Tamora and Kat Mitchell - Daughters *Henry Mitchell, Jr. - Son *Unamed parents *Unamed foster parents Other relatives *Patty Halliwell & Sam Wilder - Parents-in-law *Prue, Piper & Phoebe Halliwell - Sisters-in-law *Leo Wyatt & Coop - Brothers-in-law *Wyatt, Chris, Melinda & Phoebe's Daughters - Nephews and nieces *Mark and Helen Matthews - Paige's adoptive parents (Henry's mother and father-in-law) Gallery 8x16-094-paige-henry.jpg|Henry and Paige at their wedding Henry and the Twins.jpg|Future Paige with Their kids Mitchell twins.png|Paige with the Twins Charmed 04 pg 09 by marcioabreu7-d34x0ic.jpg|Henry tries choking Paige to death Henry Paige1.jpg Appearances Henry has appeared in a total of 11 episodes over the course of the series. And '''3 '''appearance through the comic issue's so far. ;Season 8 *Battle of the Hexes *Hulkus Pocus *Vaya Con Leos *Mr. & Mrs. Witch *Payback's a Witch *Repo Manor *12 Angry Zen *The Last Temptation Of Christy *Engaged And Confused *The Torn Identity *Forever Charmed ;Charmed Comics *Innocents Lost *Mortal Enemies *Unnatural Resources Category: Characters Category:Mortals Category:Secret Keepers Category:Parents Category:Law Enforcement Category:Empowered mortals Category:Recurring characters Category:Innocents Saved Category:Comic Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Parents Category:Paige Matthews' Love Interests Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Parents Category:Charmed Comics